


A new beginning

by MansiJain



Series: Surrender [1]
Category: Haider (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A crossover, An alternate ending, Begins with the end of the movie, F/M, M/M, Read disclaimer and warnings before reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Ghazala is about to leave the wrecked house when Haider notices something weird about Ghazala's attire and stops her. He surrenders on realizing that his mother was covered with bombs and they somehow escape to Britain through Roohdaar's help.Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been trying to find relatives of the barely alive man they found on the shore. The man is still not completely healed and needs blood of his son for the potion needed to heal him. He barely manages to tell them that his name is Hilaal Meer and his son's name is Haider Meer. They hear him mumbling about someone named Ghazala as well and so are trying to find them.Read warnings and disclaimer inside. Please do read the warnings.





	A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, neither characters of Harry Potter's world nor Haider's world. I am just a fan who likes both stories. I am writing for fun. I DON'T INTEND TO EARN ANY MONEY FROM THIS FIC. I don't intend to insult anyone by writing this. I loved the both Haider and Harry Potter and just want to write a crossover of both.

Warning: The story starts with Haider's end. In this story, Haider and Ghazala are wizard and witch respectively and Haider surrenders. Please read at your own risk. I don't want to disappoint or anger any reader or writer of 'Haider'. You do need to watch the movie before reading this fic, rest assured, you will love it. It is an ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT AND BEAUTIFUL MOVIE.

Eventually I will be pairing Ghazala with Severus and Hilaal is a muggle in this series.

This will be a series.

The first story will mainly focus on Haider and Ghazala and how they adjust in the wizarding world and start a new life and form new relationships. The second one will focus on Drarry.

The first one will have POV of Haider, Ghazala, Harry, Draco, Severus.

The second one will have most POVs of Harry, Draco, Severus but the second part will have POV of Haider and Ghazala as well.

I must warn you to heed the warnings before continuing. Thank You.  

Summary: Ghazala is about to leave the wrecked house when Haider notices something weird about Ghazala's attire and stops her. He surrenders on realizing that his mother was covered with bombs and they somehow escape to Britain through Roohdaar's help.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been trying to find relatives of the barely alive man they found on the shore. The man is still not completely healed and needs blood of his son for the potion needed to heal him. He barely manages to tell them that his name is Hilaal Meer and his son's name is Haider Meer. They hear him mumbling about someone named Ghazala as well and so are trying to find them.

**_ Chapter-1 _ **

**_ Revenge begets only revenge _ **

Ghazala stepped inside the hut. It was in ruins.

“Son.” She called Haider softly and a sob wracked her frame when Haider stumbled down the wrecked stairs. He was covered in blood and was limping and Ghazala felt remorse for the millionth time. She must never have given into the temptation to cheat Hilaal with Khurram. She had never known that her selfish and stupid actions would lead to so much bloodshed.

“Son.” She sobbed and Haider stumbled towards her, holding her as a support. She saw that he could barely stand.

So much blood.

Her heart ached when she saw her son’s eyes.

“Mother.” He spoke and his voice was pained. This was what she had turned her son into. He was a poet and was meant to do great things in his life. This was what she had reduced him to and Ghazala swallowed her the lump in her throat to speak to him. Somehow she had to convince him to surrender.

He had always favoured his father more than her. She had disappointed him and did not deserve his trust but she hoped that he would give her a last chance. She had to convince him somehow that she just wanted to escape out of this country all together and lead a good life somewhere. He was a poet and could earn and she could teach.

She wished that he would just trust her.

“I used to tear the entire village apart when you got as much as a scratch as a child and now you are covered with blood and I can’t do anything.” She spoke and he burrowed his face in her neck. He seemed so defeated that Ghazala ached to just hold him in his arms and vanish from here just like she used to do as a child before her mother ordered her to stop her freakishness.

“I won’t surrender mother.” He mumbled into her neck and she held him in her arms, tears trickling down her cheeks.

“You won’t surrender. Don’t you want to watch your mother become a widow again?” She asked and he pulled back.

She looked at him and murmured, attempting to hug him again, “There is no pain greater than watching your own son die, Haider. Please drop your arms. We will flee away from here.”

“There is, mother. Pain of living without avenging your father’s murder is greater.” He murmured and continued, “I won’t surrender” before pulling away from her.

When she saw her only chance slipping from her hands, she murmured, “Revenge begets Revenge,” her palms on Haider’s cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

“Freedom lies beyond revenge Haider. Please trust me.” He begged him but he pulled away, shaking his head decisively.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she walked towards him slowly. She walked close to him and looked into his eyes, “I am begging you one last time son. Please surrender.”

“Or else? Will you die?” He mocked her and she smiled at him, even as her eyes watered. She deserved it. She knew she did and now there was just one thing she could do. She looked deep into her son’s eyes and felt regret pool in her belly. It could have been so much different. She ruined everything.

She held his cheeks and kissed his forehead and then cheeks and finally after a look that she wished could display her regrets, her love to Haider, she kissed his lips and then steeled herself to do what she had to do. She pulled back and turned around wrapping her shawl around her properly and started walking to her death.

XXXX

The moment mother kissed him; he felt that something was off with her. The little moment of her hand to shield her shawl clad body when she started walking out caught his attention and alarms started blaring in his mind.

“Mother.” He called urgently and she was almost on the entryway when she turned around to look at him, her eyes red and her cheeks wet with tears. It seemed that she was bidding him adieu and he stumbled towards her, his legs limping. She backed off a bit, her hand on her shawl clad stomach.

“What are you hiding?” He asked sharply and she warned him, “Don’t move forward Haider.”

“Mother what are you hiding? Tell me.” He asked, his voice panicked and he tried to move faster but his damned legs won’t allow him.

“Haider, stop.” She said urgently and he did not comply with her, murmuring softly, “Don’t do it mother.”

She looked at him at that and slowly opened her shawl. He gasped when he saw the bombs that covered her entire upper body and froze. Her hands were on the bomb now and she asked him, “It will be your choice, Haider. You seek revenge for your father. I will just go out and hit the trigger. He will be dead in seconds and so will I or you could forget revenge and gain freedom.”

“Mother.” Haider spoke and stared at her. He had never even imagined that she would really kill herself. He had thought that she was just bluffing and he did not want her to die. She was his mother. Father had already gone.

“Son. Choose, we don’t have much-“She sobbed and continued, her eyes determined, “- much time. Khurram won’t wait for long. He is a bastard and he will kill you, notwithstanding my wishes.”

He closed his eyes and let a few tears escape from them. Was revenge greater than his mother?

“I am sorry for what I did son. I would go back in time and reverse everything if I could. I did not love Hilaal but I did not wish his death and now I understand that I simply should have demanded a divorce instead of wallowing in my own misery.” She spoke softly, her body wracking with sobs and Haider fell on his knees.

“Forgive me. Please forgive your mother. Only forgiveness will bring you freedom Haider. Revenge will just bind you.” She continued in a heartbreaking voice.

She might think that Haider loved father more than her but she was wrong, of course she was.

“Alas! I know you love your father more than me. I must leave, for I cannot see you die. You are the only one I ever truly loved. The love I had for Khurram was just an illusion. I must go son. I must go now. I love you. Remember that. I shall now bid you adieu.”

“I surrender.” He said in clear words before she took another step and she turned around then and stared at him. “Mother, please don’t. Don’t leave me. Not you as well.”

Her eyes wary all of a sudden, as she asked, “You swear?”

“Yes, yes I do.” He murmured and perhaps god was with them today because they heard a booming voice, “You can come outside now. Khurram’s soldiers are dead and I have bound him.”

Haider stood up and walked towards her mother very carefully. He would have to be very careful if he wished to diffuse the bombs.

Very slowly, he opened the straps of the bomb and diffused it. Then he placed it inside a tank of water, his feet limping before he walked to embrace his mother again.

XXXX

Ghazala was vibrating with relief. She fell upon her knees and mumbled to herself, “Thank god. Thank you, my dear and merciful god.”

Her eyes were closed and she felt Haider’s arms enclose around her waist and his face rest on her shoulders.

“I love you too, mother. I love you too.”

He was sobbing and his tears trickled on her clothes and she cried along with her son, her hands stroking his head softly.

They lamented whatever Haider had gone through during the past few days together, praying for a peaceful future.

XXXX

TBC

Please review. Also, next chapter will be from HP and DM’s POV. The updates will be slow.


End file.
